1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a fire extinguishing apparatus and a method of use therefor. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to a fire extinguishing apparatus and a method of use for collecting and extinguishing loose and relatively lightweight Class A material.
2. Prior Art
Presently, there exist many types of apparatus and methods for extinguishing building fires. Most commonly, building fires are dowsed with water using conventional fire truck and associated equipment.
Once the building fire has been sufficiently contained, there remains a great deal of potentially lightweight Class A material, such as blown insulation, paper, or grain with storage bins for example, wherein burning embers may exist. The removal of such material is presently a cumbersome and lengthy process. It requires use of buckets wherein firemen set up a removal line such that the insulation passes out of the building by hand. Once removed from the building, each bucket of material is further extinguished.
There remains a need to provide an apparatus and method which obviate the present apparatus and methods for removal of Class A lightweight material, such as insulation. The fire extinguishing apparatus and method of the present invention solve these problems.